One Piece: Jewels of the Sea
by Hikari Ino
Summary: The straw hats land on an island beileved to have an amazing treasure. But it is protected by a "demon". Just who is she and what is the mystery of this treasure  Takes place after fishman arc


**(I don't own One Piece but I do own any OCs the appear in this fic will also be posted on Deviantart)**

**One Piece: Jewels of the Sea**

**By Hikari Ino**

**Chapter 1 Legend of the Sea, Head to Cordelia Island**

It was a normal day on the Sunny the straw hats were busy, Usopp and Luffy were fishing on the side of the ship, Zoro was training, Brook was tuning his guitar, Chopper was in his doctor's office working on some medical herbs, Franky was in his workshop Sanji was cooking up lunch while Nami and Robin were in the aquarium bar looking over a map that nami had gotten in a town when they stopped for supplies.

"So have you ever heard of it" Nami asked Robin.

"I heard legends but I didn't think it was real" Robin said.

The map showed a large island surround by ten smaller ones above the smaller ones ten symbols were above them.

"Nami-san, Robin-chan lunch is ready" Sanji's voice said from the intercom.

The two girls stood up as Nami rolled up her map.

~In the dining room/kitchen~

As the straw Hats ate Nami pulled out her map.

"Alright you guys I think I found our next stop" Nami said.

They looked at her as she opened the map.

"Behold the Jeweled Islands" Nami said.

"Leave it to you to find a map with the word jewel in it" Zoro muttered under his breath.

"Quiet Moss head continue Nami-swan" Sanji said.

"anyway supposedly the large one is called Cordelia Island with a mysterious legend of surround the ten small islands surrounding it" Nami said.

_Gems of gods left behind to help the world_

_Elements lay in sleep in a cave of crystal_

_On the jewel of the sea you watch the world_

_Should impure hearts take_

_The gem of sea will wake_

"Oh the legend of the sea such a lovely thing my ears are about to burst oh but I have no ears Yohoho" Brook said.

"Is that the whole legend?" Chopper asked.

"No there is more but its written in a different language not even I know it" Robin says.

"It sounds like a warning than a legend" Usopp said.

"They properly made it up to scare looters away" Franky said.

Luffy interests were sparked this sounded like a great adventure plus these mystery jewels sounded cool.

"I say we do it" Luffy said excited.

The straw hats knew when their captain wanted to do something nothing would can his mind.

"Well you heard Luffy looks like were going to Cordelia" Zoro said.

~meanwhile~

"And your sure it is there" a voice said as it ate raw meat.

"Yes sir" collective voices said.

"Heheh soon the Jewels of the sea shall belong the Knights!" the man said.

"Huzzah" the voices said.

~on Cordelia island.

"Nmad yhw is siht os yvaeh?" a voice said pulling a large fish on to the beach (Damn why is this so heavy?).

On the horizon the thousand sunny was sailing.

The voice growled.

"Seveiht yeht reven pots" the voice said (Thieves they never stop).

A hand held a locket around her neck.

"Apap Amam ll'I tectorp ruo emoh" the voice said (Papa Mama I'll protect our home).

The fish was placed on the beach.

~with the straw hats~

"I think it be a good idea if we search the island" Nami said.

So Nami, robin, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky headed toward town while Luffy, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper head toward the beach.

~in town~

The group entered a tavern.

"Oh welcome you folks new by any chance" the bartender said.

"You can tell already" Robin said.

"Most people on the island have been here for generations so everyone knows each other" he said.

"Well then if you all have been here you know about the Jewels of the Sea right" Franky said.

When he said that the tavern went silent.

"So you've heard of the legend" the bartender said.

"You make it sound like a bad thing" Nami said.

"That's because you have to get past the demon" a person said.

"Demon?" Zoro said.

"yes everyone who has gone after them has been attacked to the point of the death" another person said.

"and they claim it was a demon with blood red eyes" the bartender said.

"So this demon is strong and attacks people who get to close to the jewels" Sanji said.

"Yes they say though it lives somewhere on the beach" the bartender said.

The five looked at each other knowing their friends may need some help.

~on the beach~

"Well I don't see any caves" Usopp said.

The group looked around.

Luffy looked down seeing a large fish on the beach.

"Look at this fish its huge!" Luffy said.

The four saw it.

"My goodness that is a large fish" Brook said.

"It could feed us for a month" Chopper said.

As they were going to pick it up they heard something.

"Ym hsif!"

"Did you guys hear that" Usopp said.

Just then a wave hit them.

"What the?" all four said.

"Ym hsif!" the voice said (My fish!).

They looked over they say a 10 year old girl she was wearing an aqua colored sleeveless shirt it showed her stomach, an aqua skirt over navy pants and she wasn't wearing any shoes. She had long sea green hair but most of all she had red eyes.

"Teg yawa uoy seveiht!" she said(Get away you thieves).

The four were confused.

**(Who is this girl and is she related somehow to the "demon" that protects Jewels of the Sea tune in next time)**


End file.
